Shockwaves  Second Chance
by Kylara-Jade
Summary: So the death of Emma Keane affected everyone...but what if she didnt die? Emma/Stone Emma/Will kinda one sided
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi!**_

_**This used to be under the author lauren-yvaine-corelli, but I now have a new account, so I have reposted this**_

_**Cheers**_

_**Kylara-Jade**_

_**xx**_

_Emma Keane ran into the building, trying to concentrate on doing her job, not on how Sergeant Stone couldn't do his. She had almost liked him…almost…but how he just nearly attacked that man…she had to put it out of her mind, like she had put it out of sight. She was going to show him what a good cop should do, as she tried to find any people in the building. She sees someone – running. A jolt of fear runs through her maybe she should have waited for back up._

_A loud explosion and everything turns black_

Sergeant Stone was still fuming as he made his way with PC Sally Armstrong to wards the suspected bomb site, when a blast shook the pavement they were standing on. Looking into the wide eyes of his colleague, he put all thoughts of his disagreement with Emma out of his mind, and runs.

Upon reaching the demolished building, he runs in. He knows that she'll have come in here…she would have played the hero. He sees her body lying there, covered in rubble. His work is usually fuelled my impartiality or anger…not pain…not fear. He runs to her, followed by Sally. He doesn't bother checking her pulse, just starts CPR

….

Nothing

….

Nothing

….

He hears Sally begging Emma to wake up, to come back. Al he can think of was how close he had come to loving her, to kissing her, to losing her forever. He is brought back to the present by Emma twisting beneath him and throwing up as she gasps for breath.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Emma's POV**_

The black that had descended on me lifted as I felt someone's mouth on mine, and hands on my chest, keeping me breathing. I rolled to the side throwing up as I became fully conscious. I opened my eyes, the light making my vision bleary. I could see Sally's tearstained face above me and in the distance I could hear someone speaking

"…Ambulance requested for…"

I recognized the voice as Sergeant Stones voice – somehow distorted by emotion. Sally regained my attention as she squeezed my had

"You're gonna be ok Emma, I promise". I tried to smile, but the pain made it more of a grimace

"What happened?" I managed to say, my mouth still sour with the taste of vomit.

"You were caught in the explosion…My god Emma I thought you were going to die…and I did nothing…It was Stone who managed to resuscitate you…but you're going to be ok, just stay with me", Sally managed to pull herself out of her guilt trip as her training kicked in

Then I realized … the mouth that had been on mine, the hands frantic with desperation on my chest making me breath were his. A surge love and gratitude rushed through me, but it was also accompanied by the disappointment and hate…well not exactly hate…surely a strong dislike…after our argument, and what I had found out.

I schooled my aching face into the proper emotions, trying not to let Sally notice anything as Stone rejoined us. His face made my heart skip a beat…he looked concerned and the emotion in his eyes made me nearly shiver. He took my other hand in his, and I felt the contrast of the warmth between his and Sally's hand – hers a natural warmth, his a burning flame sending tingles running up my arm

"The ambulance is on its way", He said to sally. She merely nodded and looked back at me.

I heard the sirens approaching as an ambulance and a patrol car, and an unmarked car pulled up. I was swallowed up by medics, them fussing, checking my pulse, strapping an oxygen mask to my face. I heard snippets of conversation as Smithy and Gina climbed out of one car, and 2 members of CID out of the other. Smithy and Gina immediately started interrogating Stone

"…weren't you with her…lucky she's alive"

"...said…heading back to …thought she…"

"…could've DIED…"

"…did my best…I don't…"

"..did she leave in the…place…"

I was hauled unceremoniously onto a stretcher and loaded into the back of the ambulance like an old carpet. Sally kept hold of my hand through all of it and smiled encouragingly at me as the doors were shut and the sirens sounded as we were off to St Hughes.

_**Stones POV**_

I hadn't realized that my heart had stopped beating with hers, and the rush of blood through my body as she rolled over coughing up vomit. I wanted to pull her close and cry into her hair, but I restrained myself, pulling myself away. I could still taste her in my mouth from the CPR. I summoned an ambulance and reported back to the station.

"Sierra Oscar …" My mind went back to Emma as my mouth went on auto pilot, reporting in what was sure to bring a scolding from Gina. Not that I cared. All that was important was that Emma was still alive…she could hate me forever, as long as I got to see her every day. Hate was at least an emotion, and much better than indifference

I pulled myself out of my daze and made my way back over to her and Sally. Sally was holding one of her hands, so I picked up the other one. It felt so soft and fragile in mine. I forced myself to speak, so as not to apeear out of character

"The ambulance is on its way", and Sally nodded in response. I was consumed with a wave of guilt as I realized that if I had been upfront from the start, she wouldn't be here, not like this, not wincing from every move she made.

I reluctantly released her hand as the ambulance and assorted cop cars pulled up. A worried Gina accosted me, followed closely by Smithy.

"What happened, is she all right?" dithered Gina. She was in full 'mother hen' mode.

I nodded my assent

"And why exactly, weren't you with her?", asked Smithy "She's lucky to be alive."

"She said that she was heading back to the station on foot" I replied

"She could've DIED" Gina obviously had a one track mind – not that I could blame her

"Sally and I did our best and managed to resuscitate her. I don't think that she was too badly injured", I tried to sound indifferent

"And why did she head back in the first place – you pair were on patrol till' lunch…I make it only 11 am"

I didn't reply – I wasn't going to admit to anything. Gina was still dithering about. But Smithy – for some reason he was smiling – and shaking his head.

He mumbled something under his breath before walking off

And I swear he said something like

"Lovers first fight"

Impossible


	3. Chapter 3

_**Emma's POV**_

It felt kinda surreal – the fussing paramedics , The bumpy ride of the stretcher, the sirens of the ambulance. So many times, I had been the police officer walking beside the stretcher or hospital bed – now it was me on the bed, moving through the clinical walls of St Hughes.

The constricts of the neck brace that they had put on me stopped my twisting and turning to see the world of a hospital from a different perspective. I closed my eyes to the bright lights. Images began to flash in front of my eyes, words wringing in my mind. I saw Callum…heard his harsh words from our argument from this morning…his eyes boring into my eyes at the bomb site…his voice cracked with emotion…

I groaned silently, wrenching my eyes open and forcing the pictures from my mind. Sergeant Stone was the last person that I wanted to think about right now. I was in enough pain as it was.

I was wheeled into a room and the hospital staff slowly began to disperse after hooking me up to a couple of machines. One nurse stayed, checking that I was stable and making records from the machines. Sally came to stand by the bed.

"Oh…Emma…how did this happen?...Why you?"

"What's happened has happened Sal, and there's nothing that could change that. I'm ok, honestly", I said

"How can you say that you're 'ok'? Your basically immobile on a hospital bed, hooked up to god knows how many machines and monitors that make sure you stay alive.", She retorted

"I'm alive, aren't I?". That silenced her momentarily

"Thanks to Stone…Emma, what is it? Are you in pain…or…", she trailed off as comprehension flashed through her eyes. Something must have shown on my face at the mention of his name.

"Nothing…Nothing at all", Sally obviously wasn't buying it.

"Something happened between you two, didn't it – I've kinda thought there might be something ever since we went undercover together."

I looked away. I had no answer for that.

"Em, come on, spill.". I sighed. Sally was as stubborn as I was, but I was in no mood or condition for another argument. I opened my mouth to answer when the nurse looked up from the monitors.

"I think it's time for a full body scan Ms Keane" she said with a friendly smile and a wink when Sally wasn't looking. I smiled back, wincing at the pain

"We need to ascertain the extent of your injuries, and it might take quite a while…so perhaps your colleague could come back a bit later."

I hoped Sally would leave, and forget that we'd ever had this conversation. She just had to go and ruin that hope.

"Don't think that you're getting out of this conversation, Emma" was Sally's parting comment as she headed back to the station.

"Ready?", asked the nurse

I nodded my assent

_**Stones POV**_

I watched the ambulance drive away with Emma in the back. The stab of guilt I had felt earlier was developing into a throbbing pain that was threatening to break my composure, but the dam of tears that were building up behind my eyes. I shook my head angrily. I didn't fall for my colleagues, it was against all my principles. Shaking my head again, I forced myself to move – standing stationary in the middle of a bomb site was bound to draw attention from the others.

"Stone" That observation had come a little late. I turned to face an unusually grim Smithy approaching me.

"Can you come with me? I'm going to search through the rest of the building to see if there are any other casualties."

I followed Smithy through the decimated corridors until we were out of view of the others.

"Are you ok?"

I looked at him blankly. He clarified his question

"I mean, emotionally, because of Emma being caught in the blast – it must have been a great shock to find someone you care for in that kind of state."

"What the hell are you talking about" I asked, growing angry at his assumptions.

"Calm down Callum – I just noticed that you've become really over protective of Emma lately, especially through that whole undercover operation with Sally."

I said nothing, trying to contain my anger. He continued to prattle on in an attempt to calm me down – though it was having the opposite effect.

"It's good for you both – Emma hasn't ever really been able to trust anyone in that way since Matt."

That was it – he was literally taunting me with things that I could never have. I slammed him into one of the only remaining walls. Bits of rubble tumbled from the sides of it with the force of it.

"I'd advise you not to make assumptions about things that can never be."

I ground it out, like each word was a physical blow. Smithy tried to calm me down by being sympathetic. Wrong move.

"I was only saying that Emma…"

The mention of her name sent me over the edge. I silenced him with a swift punch to his cheek, before pulling away, trying to regain control of my emotions, stumbling over the rubble as I went. I stumbled to my knees as I tried to control the frustrated tears that were threatening to spill over. I felt Smithy's hand on my shoulder

"Everything will work out"

I dragged myself to my feet, and turned around – the red mark of my fist obvious on Smithy's face. I felt a surge of remorse – he had only been trying to help.

"Sorry Smithy – It's just…just I…can't…don't…"

He nodded at me, understanding my pain. I knew he had lost someone, a girl called Kerry. He did actually understand the pain I was feeling, maybe more than I ever would.

"I understand. Don't fight it. Just remember that nothing is settled until it's settled right."

"Thanks" I mumbled

"How bout we go for drink after your shift finishes, and get all this emotional junk off your shoulders."

I grinned at that. Every coppers solution – alcohol. It was just what I needed.

"Thanks Smithy – and sorry about." I gestured to his cheek

"Understandable in the circumstances – Now let's get back before the Inspector gets worried."

We didn't need to worry about that. Gina was to set on worrying about Emma. Her usually overly observant eyes slid right past the mark of Smithy's cheek.

We climbed into the patrol car – Gina could get a lift back with the CID coppers. I drove back to Sunhill Station with a heart full of hope, leaving the devastation of this morning behind me.


End file.
